


under the purple sky

by Cloudnine101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pietro smiles at him, both arms crossed over his chest. "Fine," he says. "Let's call it a wager, old man. I bet I can kiss better than you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the purple sky

"There was that time in Budapest," Clint says, "for starters."

Rising from his chair, Pietro tuts. " _Boring_. Honeypot missions do not count."

Outside the window, the snow begins to fall more heavily. It spatters against the glass.

"Fine." Clint folds his hands together. "I have been in many serious relationships with many beautiful, intelligent women. Is that good enough for you?"

"Then it's true." Pietro's grin glints dully. "You have never kissed a man, or been kissed by one."

In situations like this, Steve had told Clint to count to ten inside his head, and to try and consider all the positives in life.

"No," Clint grits out. "I haven't." 

Pietro cackles. "I knew it!" He punches the air. "Wanda was wrong! She must pay me, now, although _this_ \- this is very funny on its own."

"Funny," Clint echoes. "You know, if I was to shoot you right now, nobody else would ever need to know."

Pietro raises one unimpressed brow. "They would find your arrow."

"I'd pull it out of you, and pretend that some alien had its fun." Sitting back, Clint smiles. "I can see the headlines: archer cradles dead fellow Avenger in his arms. There was nothing he could have done, Clint Barton says."

"So you _do_ dream of cradling me." Pietro has decided that the best place to stay would be the side of Clint's chair. He perches there, smirking. "Somehow, I always suspected this."

Clint sighs. He reaches the number eight. "Don't push your luck."

"It is true," Pietro announces to some invisible audience, out of the blue. "I am more proficient in the arts of kissing men than Hawkeye."

"Oh, no, you are _not_." Clint goes to his feet, reaching for a bow that isn't there. He curls his fingers into his palm. "I am _very_ good at kissing. You don't know just how good."

Pietro smiles at him, both arms crossed over his chest. "Fine," he says. "Let's call it a wager, old man. I bet I can kiss better than you."

Clint squares his shoulders. He raises his jaw. Pietro keeps on staring at him, smiling smugly.

"Alright," Clint says, "I'll take that." He steps forward. Pietro doesn't move, as Clint was half-expecting him to. Instead, his eyelids flutter shut.

Clint blinks.

"Don't make me wait for this," Pietro complains. "I've got far better things to do."

Clint rolls his eyes. Reaching up, he cups Pietro's cheek with one hand. "You know we aren't under the mistletoe, right?"

Pietro's lips pucker. "Mistletoe?" He seems to process this slowly, eyes narrowing. "Oh."

"Yeah." Clint nods, trying to keep his face somber. "Without mistletoe, this just isn't official, kid. I'd go and fetch some, but I'm pretty sure Bucky's hoarding it all in his room, and I do not want to mess with that guy."

"Stark has been making bets about when Rogers will notice." Pietro chuckles, slightly. Funnily enough, it's not as loud as it usually is. "I have put my money on tonight."

"Looks like you're going to lose." Clint steps away, keeping his hands on Pietro's hips. "And when I say that, I'm talking about our deal. How are we supposed to do this if we - "

"Five seconds," Pietro says. And then he's gone, in a whirl of blue and silver. Clint considers pulling out his watch, but realises that it would be a waste of energy.

"You were gone for twelve," Clint points out, when Pietro reappears.

"I had to go to a shop downtown." Pietro huffs, and continues, "Yes, father, I left money on the counter. Can we get on with this, or am I going to have to wait forever?"

"I didn't know you were waiting. What was it you said? That you had - and I quote - "far better things to do"?"

"Shut up," Pietro grouses. "Let me work my magic."

Clint scoffs. "Yeah. Magic. Sure."

Pietro kisses him. He tastes sweet, somehow. It isn't what Clint was expecting. He's thrown off guard. In the meantime, Pietro's hands have gently landed on his waist, pinning him in place.

"Oh," Clint says. "Are you - are you - ?"

Pietro grins at him. His teeth flash. He winks, once, almost too quickly for Clint to make it out. "What do you think?" he asks.

Pitching forward, Clint pulls Pietro into him, lining up their bodies edge by edge. Pietro has the height advantage, but Clint must be stronger, because it's easy for him to keep going, to kiss and kiss until Pietro's eyes are closing fully.

"Uh." From the doorway, Steve's cough is muted by his hand. He looks every bit as shocked as Clint would have imagined, if he had cared to think about it. "Don't mind us. Sorry. We were just, uh, looking for some more beer." To demonstrate this, he waves his half-empty bottle. Behind him, Bucky Barnes's eyes are coming out on stalks. He's wearing a pale blue dressing gown.

Clint sets Pietro down gently.

"Please tell me that wasn't a joke," Pietro says, close to his ear. Clint takes his hand, and presses a kiss to his knuckles.


End file.
